


Fushimi's Assignment

by larryspangel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your next assignment is to kill Misaki Yata,” Nagare told Fushimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fushimi's Assignment

“It seems that HOMRA just won’t give up. They have that whole, ‘We are strong together’ thing going on. I want to end that and crush their hope. To do that, we need to get rid of one of their vital players. Your next assignment is to kill Misaki Yata,” Nagare told Fushimi. 

“How would that help?” Fushimi responded, trying to keep his voice calm.

“They are strong because of their bond and hope, having one of their most valuable clan members killed would destroy them.”

Fushimi stood there, frozen. He has to kill Misaki. He has to take the light away from his former best friend. He has to destroy what was once the most important thing in his life. What still probably is the most important thing in his life. 

“That isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” Nagare asked.

“Tsk, not at all.”

“Good, now go.”

Fushimi stood up and walked out, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Yukari, Sukana, go after him. Make sure he goes through with it. If he doesn’t, kill Yata yourselves,” Nagare told them.

“Why, of course,” Yukari said, getting up to leave with Sukana.

____________________________________________________________________________

Fushimi wandered around, looking for Misaki. He couldn’t kill him. Maybe he could warn him or something? Misaki would never listen though. Misaki would just think of him as some traitor and maybe try to kill him himself. Would Misaki actually go through with killing him though? 

“Hey, monkey! What the fuck are you doing here?!” Yata asked, angrily. 

“I came for you Mi-sa-ki,” he responded, emphasizing each syllable. 

“What, are you here to join Silver now?” Yata asked, sarcastically.

“No, I was sent by Green to come after you,” Fushimi said, trying to keep himself together. 

Yata’s eyes widened a bit. “So, after all this time, you are going to try and kill me?” Yata asked, throwing his arms up.

“Apparently,” Fushimi said, quietly.

Yata’s eyes started to water up. “Fuck you,” he hissed before attacking.

Fushimi didn’t move, waiting for the attack to hit him. If he was supposed to try to kill Misaki, he might as well let Misaki kill him. He knew that he could never kill him, but he couldn’t just walk away.

Yata stopped right in front of him, seeing that he wasn’t moving. “Why aren’t you fighting back!” He yelled, grabbing Fushimi by the shirt.

“I don’t want to.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I can’t kill you Misaki, so kill me,” Fushimi said with no expression on his face. 

Yata let go and stumbled back. “You can’t just come to kill me and then ask me to kill you instead. What is really going on Saru?” Yata asked, whispering the last part.

“I can’t kill you, you should know why,” Fushimi said, looking down at the ground.

“What do you mean?! I have no idea what you’re talking about. I never know you’re talking about anymore,” Yata said, quietly. 

“You really are as stupid as ever,” Fushimi said, sighing.

“What’s that supposed to mea-”

Fushimi cut him off, pressing his lips against Misaki’s. 

Yata pushed him back right away. “What the fuck was that for?” Yata asked, overwhelmed with everything happening.

“That’s why I can’t kill you.”

“That was forever ago, Saruhiko, before you left me and HOMRA and stopped caring-”

“I never stopped caring,” Fushimi interrupted. 

“Why did you leave?” Yata asked, tearing up again.

“You didn’t want me anymore,” Fushimi responded, looking away from Misaki. 

“What do you mean by that?!”

“You were too busy with HOMRA and obsessing over the king to pay any attention to me. You ignored me all the time and focused all your attention on Mikoto. You left me way before I left you.”

“You could have said something, instead of just leaving!” Yata yelled. 

Before Fushimi could respond, Sukuna walked over to them. “How’s the killing going, Fushimi?” Sukuna asked. 

“Shut up, I’m handling it,” Fushimi hissed back.

“Sounds like you two are just having a lovers quarrel,” Yukari said, strolling over to them as well. “Sukana, you got the kid. I’ll handle Fushimi.”

Sukuna grinned and launched at Yata, swinging his scythe. 

Yata jumped back, and picked up a metal rod. He went to attempt to hit Sukuna, but before he could do so, Sukuna swung his scythe at Yata’s legs. Yata dodged, but it still scraped his left leg, causing it to bleed. “Fuck,” Yata hissed out. He shook his head, trying to push the pain back, then went back to attack Sukuna.

Meanwhile, Yukari was fighting up against Fushimi. “You know, we can stop this fight if you surrender and go kill Yata,” Yukari said, giving a sly smile. 

“Fuck you,” Fushimi hissed, attempting to attack Yukari, once again. He went to say something else, but Yukari was no longer in his view. “Where the fuck did you-” Fushimi stopped mid sentence as he saw Yukari running at Misaki. Fushimi took off running and threw his body in front of Misaki, before Yukari could attack him. 

Yukari grinned at Fushimi trying to protect Yata, then stabbed him in the gut. He turned around to walk away, satisfied by the results of today’s events. “Come on Sukana, let’s go. We completed our mission to find out if Fushimi was a trader or not and we succeeded. 

Sukana pouted, not wanting to leave a fight early, but followed Yukari anyways.

Yata dropped down to his knees and pressed his hands against the Fushimi’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding .“Stay with me, Saru,” Yata begged, tears spilling out.

Fushimi reached out his hand to caress Yata’s cheek. “It’s ok, you are safe,” Fushimi said, weakly.

“That doesn’t matter Monkey! You are dying,” Yata cried out.

“I love you, Misaki. I’m so sorry for everything,” Fushimi whispered. 

“Don’t you dare talk like you’re dying,” Yata cried.

“Stupid, you know I am though.”

“Please don’t leave me, p-please. I love you Sa-aruhiko,” Yata barely got out between sobs.

“Get the Slate back, ok? I’m counting on you,” Fushimi said, before closing his eyes.

“Saru, Saru, Saruhiko?” Yata cried, shaking Fushimi. “Wake up and respond to me...please,” Yata said, crying into Fushimi’s chest, not caring about the blood getting on him. “I’m going to get the Slate back and kill the Greens, I promise.”


End file.
